vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Shikishima
|-|Mirei Shikishima= Summary Mirei Shikishima is the protagonist of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid and is Mamai's Liberator. She is a young girl who possesses an outstanding figure with tan skin and blond hair long enough to touch the ground. Due to her extremely reserved appearance, people think that she's a scary person but in reality, Mirei is a pure-hearted innocent person. Courageous and energetic, she doesn't avert her eyes from disturbing scenes. Still, she is fond of cute things. As a Liberator, her power is S-Class. Because of her reserved nature, only a few people are aware of her past. |-|Mamori Tokonome= Mamori Tokonome is an obedient, sixteen-year-old high schooler, gentle, with a trait of speaking politely. Her chest is big, but her height and face resembles that of a middle schooler. Despite wishing to avoid conflict, she instinctively speaks up for the weak, wanting fair treatment even for those who have tried to hurt her. But when she met Mirei, her Liberator, she found she possessed the power to transform her body into a weapon. Her hobby is reading and she is worried about being called by her surname "処女 (Shojo/Virgin)" (Half of it, she gave up). |-|Enhanced Form Mirei + Valkyrie Mode Mamori= Mirei Shikishima is the protagonist of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid and is Mamai's Liberator. She is a young girl who possesses an outstanding figure with tan skin and blond hair long enough to touch the ground. Due to her extremely reserved appearance, people think that she's a scary person but in reality, Mirei is a pure-hearted innocent person. Courageous and energetic, she doesn't avert her eyes from disturbing scenes. Still, she is fond of cute things. As a Liberator, her power is S-Class. Because of her reserved nature, only a few people are aware of her past. Mamori Tokonome is an obedient, sixteen-year-old high schooler, gentle, with a trait of speaking politely. Her chest is big, but her height and face resembles that of a middle schooler. Despite wishing to avoid conflict, she instinctively speaks up for the weak, wanting fair treatment even for those who have tried to hurt her. But when she met Mirei, her Liberator, she found she possessed the power to transform her body into a weapon. Her hobby is reading and she is worried about being called by her surname "処女 (Shojo/Virgin)" (Half of it, she gave up). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Mirei Shikishima, Mamori Tokoname (Sword) Origin: Valkyrie Drive Gender: Female Age: 15 (Mirei), 16 (Mamori) Classification: Exter and Liberator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, Transformation, and Endurance Attack Potency: Building level (Is shown destroying a giant robot in a cutscene) | Large Building level (Beat the security bot who beat Lady Lady, who blew up a gigantic pillar of pure rock) Speed: Supersonic (Dodged shots fired from said giant robot) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Average | Insanely High in Unknown Form (Had several swords cut into her flesh and continued to fight after a substantial amount of blood lost) Range: 'Extended human melee range, A City Block or more with Light of Unity 'Standard Equipment: Mamori Tokoname as a sword, as a spear in Valkyrie Mode Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant '''Weaknesses: If hit hard enough the Exter can return to a human state Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light of Unity:' An attack that pushes away all surrounding enemies Key: Standard | Enhanced Form Mirei + Valkyrie Mode Mamori Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users